Cindy the Cat
FNaC= Кошка Синди (англ. '''Cindy The Cat')'' — одна из антагонистов в игре Five Nights at Candy's. Сестра-близнец Кэнди. Носит бургер в правой руке. Внешность В отличии от Кэнди, Cинди имеет яркий, фиолетовый окрас, голубые тени и ресницы. Также у неё розовая галстук-бабочка и круглые румянцы. У Cинди, так же как и у Кэнди, острые клыки и уши. Также, как и у оригинальных аниматроников, у неё светятся глаза в темноте. Это лучше всего видно на тизере. Такой же способностью обладают Кэнди, Пингвин и Честер. Она как и Кэнди является игрушечным аниматроником. Путь Она идет по такому пути: CAM 01 ➨ CAM 12 ➨ CAM 02 ➨ CAM 05 ➨ CAM 03 ➨ CAM 04 (правый дверной проём). Интересные факты *Некоторые думают, что её зовут Кэнди, но это не так. Кэнди — аниматроник-кот. *Скорее всего, она является женским аналогом Кэнди для создания баланса. *В трейлере глаза Синди и Кэнди были показаны с красным оттенком. *Если в офисе на плакате нажать на нос Синди, то издаётся забавный звук, как и во всех частях Five Nights at Freddy's. Нажав на нос Кэнди, будет другой звук *Некоторые считают что на тизере с Cинди изображен Кэнди, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть ресницы, которых нет у Кэнди. *Cинди — единственный аниматроник женского пола, которого можно увидеть во время игры. *Cинди является упрощенной версией Кэнди, поскольку она посещает почти в два раза меньше локаций и нападает только с правой двери. *Как и Кэнди, она имеет клыки, только на верхней челюсти. *На одной из вывесок Cindy имеет надпись "Dance" (рус. «Танцуй»). Скорее всего она запрограммирована на то, чтобы танцевать. *Также у нее можно заметить, что она также как и Кэнди может уменьшать и увеличивать зрачки (увеличенные зрачки на вывеске "Dance", уменьшенные при активации), но возможно на плакате ей увеличили для привлечения. *Синди - первый анимматроник женского пола за всю историю FNaC. Второй - Нетти. *Сначала, её бантик задумывали сделать на голове. **Но Эмиль сказал: "Она не Минни" и бантик стал галстук-бабочкой. *Некоторые думали что Синди - прототип Китти Фазкэт из игры The Return to Freddy's 5, но это не так. У них есть сходства, но всё же они разные. *В "Кровавом зале" вместо постера с Синди, появляется красная табличка, со словами: "IT'S YOUR FAULТ" (рус. ЭТО ТВОЯ ВИНА). **Эта же фраза повторялась в трейлере. *По внешности, Синди похожа на гибрид Игрушечной Чики и Мангл из Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Во второй части этой игры можно найти её не поломанную версию в меню Экстра. *Эта Синди не похожа на Cтарую Синди и Новую Синди (не поломанную). Они отличаются. *У этой Синди ресницы длинные и пышные. Их больше, чем у Старой Синди. |-|Галерея= = Меню = Cindy title 1.png|Кадр из меню. Cindy_title_3.png|Второй кадр. Cindy title 2.png|Третий кадр. Output_YnLoYp.gif|Полная анимация в меню. = Офис = Images (1).jpg|Плюшевая версия Синди. Candy_cindy_posters_closeup.png|Постер с Синди и Кэнди = Экстра = Five nights at candy s cindy the cat by thesitcixd-d99g8k3.png|Модель Синди в Экстра = Кат-сцена = Candy_cindy_cutscene..png|Синди и Кэнди смотрят в пол. Cindy and Candy smotrat na igroka..png|Синди и Кэнди смотрят на игрока. = Скример = Cindy_jumpscare.gif|Скример Синди = Тизеры = Thank_you_too!.png|Синди на тизере "Thank you too!" Cindy_thank_you_image_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9txkwh.png|Отдельная текстура Синди. Tumblr_np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Тизер с Синди - "Мы играем в темноте". Cindy_teaser.png|Осветлено. Z1fbLoO.png|Синди со всеми аниматрониками. = В игре = 183.png|Вместе с Кэнди на сцене. 185.png|Синди одна на сцене. Кошка.png|Синди в Главном зале №1. 206.png|Синди в Главном зале №2 или же в "Кровавом". 216.png|Синди в вестибюле или же возле правой двери. 858.png|Синди в Главном зале №3 или же возле окна. 875.png|Синди в Главной комнате для празднований (обратите внимание что дверь закрыта). 879.png|Синди в Главной комнате для празднований (тут же дверь открыта). = Разное = Tumblr_nfjx08I71n1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Отдельное изображение. Tumblr_ngqm7oTqib1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Отдельное изображение Tumblr_ngqn7yW6zC1tlqf51o1_1280-1.png|Отдельное изображение Five_nights_at_candy_s_cindy_y_candy_by_thesitcixd-d903ie9.png|Кадр из трейлера. Cindy_minigame.gif|Синди в мини-игре из второй части. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Аниматроники Категория:История Категория:Сюжет